


My Love, my Life

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Kakashi's thoughts as he becomes a father.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This is Us (english version) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	My Love, my Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Love, my Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284276) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> DATE: Monday, 15th May 1688  
> TITLE: My Love, my Life - ABBA

Sakura’s pregnancy hadn’t been a breeze. Violent morning sickness in the first trimester, headache and back pain in the second, swelling and fainting in the last. Kakashi had helped his wife as much as possible – and as much as she had allowed him, of course – and to do so he had left part of his Hokage’s duties in the hands of Naruto (with Shikamaru as his nurse, obviously). It had been a long month, constantly torn between his duty to the Village and his need to be with Sakura as much as possible. But in the end they had made it and on the last examination Tsunade had warned them to get ready because every day could be the good one.

Obviously, their baby could not choose to be born peacefully and labor began at 3 am on a hot mid-May day. Sakura had woken him up suddenly, announcing that it was time, that she had broken water and had to go to the hospital. And Kakashi had panicked. Pure panic. Ignoring his wife’s protests, he had took her in his arms and had rushed to the hospital, ordering his ANBUs to immediately find Tsunade and take her to them. The Godaime had arrived not even twenty minutes later accompanied by Shizune, an expression halfway between irritated and amused painted on her face. The woman had visited Sakura, timed the contractions, patted Kakashi on the shoulder with a «congratulations, you’re going to be a dad» and then went for tea and announced that it would take a few hours and to get comfortable.

And she had been right. The hours of labor went on and on, with Sakura trying to drink some of the water he had offered her, or walking up and down the room, or trying to chat for a while, or listening to him read, or just breathing slowly while enduring the contractions. And Kakashi had stayed there, with a sense of helplessness that ate him alive, trying to be a fixed point for her despite the fact that inside him he felt himself crumbling like a sand castle wet by the waves of the sea. And as time passed and the pain deepened, it became harder and harder for Sakura to get up or do anything other than endure the pain. So Kakashi had sat next to her, stroking her back, whispering that he loved her, or just _being there_.

Tsunade, who had regularly commuted to their room to check the progress of the birth, after hours that seemed like days and months and years, had smiled at Sakura and told her it was time to push. And she had done it and Kakashi was still blinded by panic.

At one point they had made him sit on the bed, legs on either side of Sakura, and she had leaned against his chest, panting and sweat beading every inch of her skin, her shoulders shaking with tremors with each contraction, which seemed to last more and more and be more and more unbearable. Kakashi talked to her, tried to distract her and make her feel him close to her. He knew this wasn’t enough to make her forget the pains of childbirth but it was all he could do right now and that he was damned if he allowed the woman he loved to endure all this without every ounce of support he could give her.

Then the contractions had became stronger and closer together. Sakura yelled and yelled and pushed and yelled. And he felt more and more helpless and useless. Maybe Tsunade had understood his feelings because she had encouraged him to take his wife’s hands and he did, grateful that he could pretend to be helpful in some way, even if that way was just shaking her hands, even if he wished he could trade with her and make that pain disappear.

And so he too began to feel pain. And no, it wasn’t about empathy for the woman he loved. It was real physical pain, so intense that it made him think that perhaps the gods had listened to his thoughts and fulfilled him, transmitting part of Sakura’s pain to him through the contact of their skin. And despite everything, Kakashi was grateful.

At the end two screams, his and Sakura’s, and a cry. And their baby came into the world.

«It’s a girl», Shizune announced, her face bright with a smile. «And she is perfectly healthy».

The Godaime quickly cleaned the baby’s face, wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in the exhausted arms of the new mother.

Kakashi was completely shocked and felt like he was living in limbo. He still felt a dull pain and blood roaring in his ears, but stronger than all there was a feeling that filled his heart and that seemed to rebuild what had crumbled before leaving him more complete than he had ever been.

Sakura was crying and laughing, holding the baby against her chest.

«Look at her, Kakashi. She’s perfect», she whispered, turning just a little to face her husband.

And she really was. Despite her skin was red and stained with blood and liquids, despite her closed eyes and her screaming mouth, despite the absence of hair, she was the most beautiful thing Kakashi had ever seen.

«Do you want to hold her?»

Of course he wanted. He was dying to hold his daughter close to him. Oh, he was terrified, sure, and that pain didn’t seem to want to go away, but the need to touch that little creature, feel her alive, and real, and _his_ …

His arms felt heavy, but he lifted them to brush against her two women. And Sakura held her breath with a groan.

«Oh, Kami-sama!» Tsunade exclaimed, her eyes fixed on him like someone observing something terrible and fascinating at the same time.

«Kakashi, what the… What happened to your hands?»

Perhaps it was the alarmed tone he heard in his wife’s voice, but the Hokage forced himself to take his eyes off his daughter to place them on his hands.

«Oh».

That’s why he felt pain. It was not the gods who made him feel the pains of childbirth, but Sakura who, squeezing his hands, had crushed them. And judging from the appearance, most of Kakashi’s hand bones were broken or cracked. Certainly many fractures were displaced. And the purple hues of the bruises made the sight even more horrifying to watch.

«Ouch», Kakashi whispered as Shizune rushed to his side and touched his right hand, green chakra flowing inside him and analyzing the damage.

«You’re in shock», the woman told him, staring at him strangely, much like a rebuke.

«Maybe I shouldn’t have told you to hold her hands», Tsunade mused as she looked curiously at the result of her pupil’s pains in childbirth, a smirk twisting her lips.

«Oh, Kakashi, I’m so sorry. I…»

«Shh», he silenced her, kissing her forehead, taking his eyes away from his daughter’s again to look at his woman’s emerald green ones. «You are the most important person in my life and you just gave me a gift that I didn’t think I wanted or deserved. For what I care, you could break every single bone in my body and I’d still be here to say thank you».

Sakura smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with tears, and she released one of her arms to grab his neck and pull him towards her in a kiss.

«I love you», she then whispered on his lips, her forehead resting against his, her fingers brushing his skin in slow movements.

«I love you too».

«Yes, very nice, but now you get out of here and have your bones fixed by Shizune», Tsunade interrupted, affection, annoyance and amusement mixed in her voice.

«But –»

«Immediately. Or I’ll break your legs», Godaime threatened, her gaze suggesting she was more than ready to carry out this threat. But then her face softened and she added: «They will be here waiting for you. And you will finally be able to take your daughter in your arms».

Kakashi looked at his wife who smiled and gave him a nudge. He nodded, kissed her again on her lips and leaned over to touch their baby’s forehead with all the delicacy he was capable of.

«I’ll be right back, my love, my life».


End file.
